The use of electronic devices has become increasingly prevalent in modern society. As the cost of electronic devices has declined and as the usefulness of electronic devices has increased, people are using them for a wide variety of purposes. For example, many people use electronic devices to perform work tasks as well as to seek entertainment. Some electronic devices are wireless devices.
Wireless devices transmit and/or receive electromagnetic signals. Examples of wireless devices include cellular phones, smartphones, smartwatches, tablet devices, laptop computers, drones, fitness trackers, wireless local area network (WLAN) devices, wireless personal area network (WPAN) devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices, etc.), gaming consoles, etc.
Wireless devices may be difficult to locate. For example, some approaches for locating wireless devices may be expensive, inaccurate, and/or may offer a very limited range. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve locating technology may be beneficial.